


Bury Me in Satin

by wingedblue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Insatiable, Other, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedblue/pseuds/wingedblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people get to go to their own funeral. Allison does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury Me in Satin

There were flowers everywhere. I could almost smell them, just from knowing they were there. The silence of the spacious room rang in my ears, louder than a bell. It was so still: the dust motes in the air hung like stars, and glowed like them too. The sunlight was especially beautiful today: golden and pure, no clouds to mask it's brilliance.   
I heard the sound of car doors slamming outside, then footsteps on a gravel path. A few moments later, the huge double doors across the room opened wide, and people started to trickle in.   
I saw my dad, new lines etched in his face.   
Lydia, looking fit for a runway in a long black dress.   
Stiles, and his father, John, both worn and tired.   
Derek, mouth in a tight line and movements stiff.   
Ethan and Aiden, twin looks of sad, tired anger on their faces.   
Kira, eyes cast down to the floor, somber and shaken.   
Melissa, biting her lip and repressing tears.   
Isaac.   
I remembered when he wore a suit that day we visited Silverfinger: the day we had our first kiss.   
The look in his eyes wasn't awestruck and amazed now: it was closed off and painful.  
Scott.   
Oh, Scott.   
I looked away, unable to bear it.   
"I'm here!" I wanted to scream, but I knew they wouldn't hear me anyway.   
Everyone sat down and classmates, teachers, and others sat down in the rows behind them.   
"Don't cry, I'm right here," I whispered. I saw a quick sparkle in the air, and followed it to the single tear sliding down Lydia's cheek.   
I didn't listen as people came up and gave speeches. I just stared at my friends, my family. The ones I'd be missing the most, when I would finally be gone, wherever I was going.   
I stroked a flower petal with my fingers. I could almost feel the silkyness, but not quite. I couldn't feel much of anything, in this state. This strange, in-between state. I could see, I could hear, I could move. But I was alone. I wondered if I would stay this way, if everyone stayed this way.   
The next thing I knew, people were flooding out again. The flood turned to a trickle, and then the doors were closed behind them, leaving only a few people. My dad, Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Derek, and Kira.   
My dad sighed and pulled something out of his jacket: an arrow. I came closer and examined it. The arrow looked familiar, like one of mine. Then I saw the head: my arrowhead. The one I created before I left.   
They all gathered in a funny sort of half circle,  fidgeting and unsure of what to do.   
Below me, my dad took slow steps toward my satin-lined coffin, where my body lay still. Carefully, he lifted the stiff hand that was placed on my chest and tucked the arrow beneath it. "That's better," he whispered, almost inaudibly. "I love you, Allison."  
"Love you too, Dad," I choked out.   
Nobody moved for a few minutes, tears leaking from everyone's eyes, then my dad turned to leave. Everyone took one last look at my body and turned, following him out, except for two people: Scott and Lydia.  
"I never thought..." Lydia whispered.   
"Me neither."  
"Do you...?"  
"No." Lydia lasted about thirty second before sobs bubbled up from her chest and she buried her face in Scott's shoulder, just as I had, once. He pulled her close, tremors of his own racking his body. My silent tears finally fell, turning into mist before they hit the ground.  
When Lydia rose again, makeup smudged and runny, she breathed deeply and ran her hands through her hair. "How are we gonna do this?" she whispered.   
"You'll be fine," I tried to say.   
"I don't know," Scott said.   
She closed her eyes and bit at her bottom lip, raw already from the same action. Scott took a slow, tentative step toward my body, then another, and another. He brushed a lock of my hair into place, and leaned down. I saw his lips moving, but I couldn't hear his whispers from where I was. One salty tear fell into my hair, and it glittered like a diamond.   
Finally, he stood up and turned away. "Lets go," he murmured to Lydia. He walked, dragging his feet, to the double doors and pushed them open. Lydia wiped away the last of her tears and turned to follow him, tiny slow steps making hardly any noise.  
"Allison." I glanced around, hardly believing my ears. There, sitting and dangling her legs from the high windowsill, was Erica, in a white t-shirt and denim shorts. "Time to go."  
"Erica?" I asked in disbelief. "But you're dead..."  
"So are you," she said softly, smiling. The sunlight seemed to filter right through her, making everything look golden. "Its time to go, now."  
"Go where?"  
"You'll see." I took one last look at Lydia's retreating figure, just as the doors were closing behind her.   
"Goodbye," I whispered, desperate for her to hear me, someone to hear my farewells. The doors continued to shut behind her.   
Suddenly, she tensed, whipping around. She looked right at me, lips parting, and I smiled as the doors closed with a final, muted, boom.   
"Ok, I'm ready," I said, facing Erica. I wasn't, really. I just knew there was no more place for me here. She grinned widely and reached for my hand.     

**Author's Note:**

> WRITTEN BECAUSE CRYING SO HARD AFTER INSATIABLE JUST NO SHE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE. 
> 
> Also unbeta'd and I read through it like twice so there's probably mistakes but I hope it was ok
> 
> -H (demondimples.tumblr.com)


End file.
